The Mystery Man
by YugiohEgypt2001
Summary: Yubell Has Been Acting Strange Laterly Saying Stuff About A Man Watching Her. YUBELL, ROBERT AND KELNIA ARE KISARATHEDRAGONCHARMS CREATIONS NOT MINE I ASKED TO BORROW HER IDEAS.


Hey Guys Dicided To Create The First Chapter It's Not That Good Because I Was Rushed To Get It Done But I Hope You Like

Yubell Robert And Kelnia Are By KisaraTheDragonCharm I Asked Her Nisely If I Could Use The Characters She Made

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 The Mystery Man**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yugi Awoke To The Sound Of His Alarm And The Smell Of Breakfast Cook Downstairs He Got Up And Wiped The Sleep From His Eyes Then Headed To The Bathroom For A Shower About 12 Minutes Later He Left The Bathroom To Get Into His School Uniform Which Was The Normal Domino High's Male Uniform Blue Pants, White T-Shirt, Blue Jacket And White Trainers But For Yugi His Millennium Puzzle Around His Neck He Stared Into The Mirror For A Few Minutes Before Leaving For Breakfast

Yugi Entered Into The Kitchen To See His Grandfather Putting The Food Out On The Table

Good Morning Yugi You're Just In Time Said Solomon (Solomon Is Yugi's Grandfather If You Didn't Know:) )

Morning Grandpa Said Yugi As He Sat Down And Ate Ready To Start The Day

Yugi Looked Up When His Grandfather Made A Ekk Sound He Was Reading The News Paper

What's Wrong Grandpa Said Yugi Looking Quite Worried He Knew That Whenever His Grandpa Made That Sound Something Shocking Had Happened

It's Nothing Yugi...Just Another Death In That House Said Solomon Quiet Sad

Alright Grandpa I'm Going To School Now Joey Said He Would Walk With Me Today

Alright Yugi Oh And When You Get Home I Would You Mind Helping Me Out Around The Game Shop

Sure Grandpa Sad Yugi Rushing

Yugi Walked Thro The Busy Streets When He Paused When He Heard Someone Calling Him

HEY YUGI WAIT UP Shouted Joey Running Up The Yugi And Messing His Spiky Hair

Oh Hey Joey Wanna Head To School With Me

What Do Ya Think I' Doin Said Joey

* * *

YUBELL GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE...AGAIN Shouted Yubell's Grandmother Banging On Her Door

Two More Minutes Mummy Said Yubell Half Asleep

NO! YUBELL YOU HAVENT GOT 2 MINUTES KELNIA IS WAITING FOR YOU

KELNIA Oh God I Forgot I'll Be Down As Fast As I Can Said Yubell Panicking Falling Out Of Bed In The Shock

WELL YOU BETTER HURRY UP DONT MAKE ME PULL YOU OUT OF BED

**5 MINUTES LATER **

Oh God I'm Late So Late Don't Panic Yubell Get Yourself Together Atleast Nelnia Is There

About Time Sleepy head Where Late...Again And We Havent Even Left The House If I Get Detention Because Of You Your Doing My Homework For A Month An- Said Kelnia But Yubell Quickly Cut Him Of

Sorry Kelnia I Need My Beauty Sleep To Survive I Wont Do It Again I Swear

And How Many Times Have I Heard You Say That NOW COME ON Before Where More Later Than We Already Are

* * *

*Yugi And Joey Entered The School Gates And Headed Towards Their Friends

Hey Tea Hey Tristan Said Yugi

Oh Hey Yugi Have You Seen Kelnia Today Robert Was Looking For Him This Morning He Sounded Pretty Scared

Really ? Well No I Haven't He Might Not Be Here Yet Have You Seen Him Joey?

No But He Might Be With Dat Gal Yubell Where Ever Day R Day Should Hurry Up Lessons R About To Start Said Joey

I Swear He Speads Way To Much Time With That Girl And They Don't Even Go Out She's Probably Whoreing Around Him Snapped Tea

Someone's A Little Jealous Teased Tristan

I'M NOT JEALOUS SHEESH Snapped Tea

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP WILL ALL STUDENTS GO TO THERE FIRST LESSONS PLEASE*

Lets Just Forget About It Maybe He Will Show Up Soon Right Now We Have Lesson 1

I Agree With Tristan Said Yugi

* * *

Look I'm Really Sorry Kelnia I Got You Late And I'm Really Sorry

Look At Me Kelnia Grabbed Yubell's Chin And Forced Her To Look Him In The Eyes Her Eyes Sparkled With Sorrow

It's Ok Yubell We Have Known Eachother For Ages Since Babies I Don't Mind Being Late All I Care About Is You Yubell Don't Ever Forget That

Suddenly Yubell' Head Snapped Over Toward A Window In A Old House Her Eyes Glued To It

Yubell You Ok?

No Response

Yubell?

Suddenly She Stared At Me What? She Whispered

Are You Ok? That Was Really Strange What You Did Just Now

I Feel Like Someone Is Watching Us Kelnia Can We Move On She Whispered

Where From?

That Window She Whispered Not Even Looking At It

No One Has Lived There For Years Yubell And The People Who Did They Have Been Rumours Died In The First Night Or Magically Disappeared

Can We Leave Please Feel Really Strange Right Now She Whispered

Sure...

15 minutes Later They Arrived In School Late As Ever

Your Late Snapped The Teacher

I'm Sorry Miss It Was My Fault Not Kelnia's

Yes It Was Her Fault She's Always Flirting With Kelnia Teased Tea

*Class Laugh's Everyone But Yugi And Robert*

That's Enough Tea I'm Sure Yubell Has A Reasonable Explanation

She's Right Miss It Was All My Fault Me And Kelnia Walk To School Together And Today I Woke Up Late So We Were Late Coming To School

School Starts At 8:30 It's Now 9:45 Sure Sleeping In Was More Important Than You Education Yubell Snapped The Teacher

*Everyone Laugh's*

Suddenly yubell Snaps Her Head To The Window Above Yugi And Stares Traumatised At It

Yubell?

Yubell I'm Talking To You?

Do Not Ignore Me Or It's A Detention Snapped The Teacher But Yubell Wasent Responding Just Stareing At The Window Everyone Stared At The Window But Didn't See What She Was Staring At She Was Shaking And No One Could Understand Why...Then Suddenly

He's Watching Me Whispered yubell To Scared To Move Her Eyes Away

* * *

First Chapter Guys Hope You Like It please Review The Chapters On From This Get More Interesting Thanks :)


End file.
